Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Summary Sora is a young boy from Destiny Islands and the main protagonist from the series Kingdom Hearts. Wanting to see other worlds from his is own, he and his friends Kairi and Riku set out to build a raft to do so. The night before their a departure, a storm hit the island caused by when the darkness was beginning to consume. As Sora was looking for his friends, he found Riku who shortly later gave into the darkness. Sora than unlocks the legendary Keyblade, a weapon that was created near the climax of the Keyblade Wars, capable of vanquishing the Heartless. Despite Sora's best efforts to save his island, he was swallowed by darkness and later ended up in Traverse Town. He finally meets up with Donald and Goofy, and with their help, he sets off to help find the king, his friends, and to stop the Heartless. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 4-A Name: Sora Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 14 at the beginning, 15 as of Dream Drop Distance [[Powers and Abilities Template Page|'Powers and Abilities']]:' Superhuman Characteristics, Time Manipulation (In the form of Slow, and Stop), Flight (Able to fly with pixie dust), Magnetism Manipulation (Magnega can draw in enemies), Force Field Creation (Sora can create a force shield by using Reflega), Data Manipulation (Sora was shown capable of halting a computer shutdownand freezing a boss program in Space Paranoids), Attack Deflection (Both Aeroga and Relfega can reflect attacks), Spatial Manipulation (Warp Snipe allows Sora to move through space to redirect attacks), Power Mimicry (Sora can copy techniques used by Heartless and Nobodies, raised his battle power to surpass Lexaeus's, the learn command allows Sora to copy Xaldin's highwind jump attack), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Drive Forms that increase Sora's magical and physical capabilities, Flowmotion allows Sora to become more agile, Telekenisis (The Master and Final form uses Telekensis to wield a dual Keyblade), Teleportation (Sora can teleport out of harms way), Status Inducement (Capable of inducing fear in his enemies, scramble their motor controls, blind them, put them to sleep, and shrink them down to miniscule sizes) Power Nullification (Undid Larxene's duplication, circumvented Xaldin's wind barrier, rose the doom counter against Marluxia and broke out of Zexion's pocket dimension ), Summoning (Capable of summoning Genie, Bambi, Tinker Bell, Dumbo, Cloud, etc.), Healing (By using Cure or Tinkerbell), Self-Resurrection (By summoning Tinkerbell), BFR (By using Genie), Gravity Manipulation (With Zero Gravity and Gravity) Magic, Existence Erasure (Warp removes/erases enemies from the battlefield), Sealing (The Keyblade on many occasions has shown to be able to seal keyholes, unlock/lock anylock, and remove heartless from objects), Elemental Manipulation, Possible Reality Warping (Reality Shift is a techique used by Sora and Riku in Dream Drop Distance, it allows either of them to transform the surrounding area in which the enemy is damaged), Resistance to the following: Transumation (Sora is capable of returning back to normal when turned into a die or playing card ), Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of Time Slow, time Stop, and Data Sora was unaffected by Jafar's time stop spell), Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Stayed concious even after Kairi's soul was being affected inside of him) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Star Cluster Level (Should be comparable to Zeus who casually re-arranged hundreds of stars at ftl speed. Defeated Ansem while he was amped by Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts has shown to recreate hundreds of worlds which were consumed by darkness, mass-energy can be used for their recreation. Defeated Xenmas with the help of Riku who was empowered by an incomplete Hearts of All Men, this Kingdom Hearts should be comparable to the former.) [[Speed|'Speed']]: MFTL+ (Should be comparable to Aqua who was shown to be able to keep up with Monstro, Monstro in Kingdom Hearts 1 was shown to be able to move faster than the Highwind which can travel to other worlds which exist in entirely different solar system. Sora is capable of reacting to the Lingering Will's Keyblade Glider, Ventus in Birth By Sleep is shown having stars blur past him while on his Keyblade Glider.) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: At least Class M+ '(Could overpower a huge beast made of solid stone while nerfed as a lion, and launch a giant Heartless into the sky ) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength]]: Star Cluster '(Regularly fights members of Orginzation13, Riku, Pete, the Titans, etc.) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Star Cluster level [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Above Average '(Fought against 1,000 Heartless without rest while previously fighting against a member of Organization 13. Regularly visits worlds right after the next without rest) [[Range|'Range]]: 'Extended melee range. Tens of meters with Keyblade telekinesis. Multi-planetary with magic '''Standard Equipment: '''A Keyblade [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: '''Genius when it comes to combat (Sora was capable of becoming a Keyblade weaponry master in less than a year, utilizes many abilities and techniques used by the Keblade) '''Weaknesses: Sora's supply of mana is not infinite, forcing Sora to use his supply of magic sparingly and thoughtfully (but it can recharge over time, or Sora can either use a mana potion, summon Bambi, get himself hit that can recharge it, or by using a drive form). Has not shown any skill in unarmed combat. Could be defenseless if one manages to disarm him (but this weakness is mitigated by the fact that Sora could either summon back his keyblade to his hand right away, use his Anti-Form, Flowmotion, or his magic spells to fight)__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Time Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Existence erasure Category:BFR Users Category:Boss Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Sleep Manipulators